


Snowy Secrets

by starrnobella



Series: Starr-Crossed Adventures [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff, Hermione's Holiday Hideaway 2017, New Years, Secrets, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Stuck in Minnesota because of a snow storm, Hermione and Oliver decide to adventure out to the Mall of America to enjoy a bit of shopping and spend some time at the amusement park found inside. COMPLETE





	Snowy Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello loves! I'm back with another crossover :) I know it's been a while since I've posted one, but that may have been because I have been working on this story since November. I'll apologize now if either of these characters seem a little out of character, but it all works with the AU that I have created in this crossover world starting with Kisses in Closets and continuing into this story.
> 
> This story was written as a part of the Hermione's Holiday Hideaway hosted by Hermione's Haven on facebook. It's a great group and if you are interested in a wide variety of Hermione crossover pairings as well as non-crossover pairings, you should definitely check it out.
> 
> Thank you to xxDustNight88 for her beta work on this piece.
> 
> All of the usual disclaimers apply. I don't write for profit and I certainly don't own any of these characters. J. K. Rowling, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg, and Greg Berlanti are wonderful human beings for supporting fanfiction and allowing authors to express themselves with the help of their characters and the worlds they created.
> 
> If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, I have an author's page on Facebook that you can check out (starrnobella Fanfiction) as well as a group (starrnobella Fanfiction Friends & Fans) that I am very active in on a daily basis. I'm also on tumblr (starrnobella) that you can follow along with me as well.
> 
> Don't forget to leave a review if you enjoy the fic!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

"Attention passengers of all flights scheduled for take-off this evening," a voice announced over the loudspeaker in the busy airport. "We apologize for any inconveniences this may cause; however, due to the impending winter storm, we must cancel all flights for safety concerns.

"As soon as we have clearance to take-off again, we will let you all know. Until then, please see Guest Services for complimentary hotel room passes for some of the local hotels in the area. A bus will be made available for transportation to the Mall of America and the other hotels nearby. Again, we apologize for any inconveniences."

"I guess it's an impromptu holiday in Bloomington, Minnesota," Oliver said, turning to Hermione as he smiled, leaning over to rest his head on her shoulder.

"I guess so," she sighed, leaning down to rest her head on his. She watched as a flood of people moved around the airport in a panic, searching for Guest Services. It looked as though no one knew which way was up as they scurried around desperately searching for a sign to tell them which way to go.

Slowly, Oliver lifted his head from her shoulder. Leaning over, he kissed her softly on the cheek. Pushing himself up off of the bench, he turned to look at her. "I'm going to see if I can track down our vouchers from one of the Guest Service stations. Want to come with?"

Hermione thought about it for a second, looking around at the crowd around her. She pushed herself up off the bench and nodded her head. "Sure, anything beats sitting here people watching. Why not join the insanity?"

. . . . . . . .

"So what are we going to do now?" Hermione asked, flopping down face first on the bed with a heavy sigh. This wasn't how she wanted to be spending her holiday, but as it stood right now, she didn't have a choice. "I'm supposed to be drinking eggnog in front of a fire in a ski lodge surrounded by all of our friends and getting ready to ring in the New Year. Stupid snow," she mumbled into the pillow.

"What was that?" Oliver asked, laughing as he sat down on the edge of the bed beside her sprawled out self and rubbed a gentle hand over the small of her back.

With a huff, Hermione rolled over onto her back and slid over to rest her head in his lap. "I called the snow stupid," she replied, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting her lower lip.

"This coming from the same woman who made me go outside at midnight the first night that it snowed to bask in its glory," Oliver chuckled, reaching down to brush a stray strand of hair out of her face.

Hermione looked up and stuck her tongue out at him. "You could have said no…" she said, curling up into a ball beside him.

"I know I could have, but I wanted to go outside with you," Oliver replied. Hermione turned her head slightly to turn and look up at him with a smile.

"If it weren't for the snow, we'd be at the ski lodge by now," she said, a frown forming on her lips.

Oliver leaned down and pressed his lips to hers gently. "It'll be okay. It's just a holiday before our annual holiday. Everything will work out in the end. Besides, I'm guessing we aren't the only ones caught by the snow."

"I guess," she sighed, nuzzling her head into his leg. "It still sucks."

"Would a shopping trip at the mall distract you from your misery?" he asked, quirking his brow as he ran his hand through her hair.

Thinking about it for a moment, Hermione nodded her head and pushed herself up off his lap. She slid off the bed and turned to offer him a hand, which he took happily and allowed her to pull him off the bed.

"Let's go," Oliver said, slipping his hand in hers and led her toward the door of their room. "Off on a wintery shopping adventure."

. . . . . . . . .

To say she was impressed would have been an understatement. Hermione was in disbelief at the sights she saw around her. She had never seen anything like it in her entire life. As they moved towards the heart of the mall, she heard sounds of giggling and screaming children. It reminded her of the sounds she heard at an amusement park, but she knew that couldn't be the case since she was trapped in Bloomington, Minnesota. Then she rounded the corner and realized that not only were they at a mall, but they were, in fact, at an amusement park.

Directly in front of her was an entire amusement park decked out in Christmas lights waiting for them to explore. Her eyes went wide with excitement when she noticed the roller coaster in the middle of the mall. Right next to it, the ferris wheel. How did they fit all of this inside the mall? From the outside, it didn't look nearly as large as it did right now. There must have been some magic in the air.

"Do you see that?" Hermione asked excitedly, tugging Oliver toward the rides. "We have to ride the ferris wheel! Do you see how tall it is? And the roller coaster! You know how much I love a good thrill ride!"

"Yes, I do," Oliver replied with a wink, only to be met with an eye roll.

"I wasn't referring to  _that_ , but yes I'd have to agree," Hermione sighed. She looked over at the ferris wheel once more and smiled. "I can't believe they were able to fit that inside a building."

Oliver laughed, "Yeah, it is pretty tall. We can ride whatever you want, but I need to run to a quick errand."

Hermione turned to him, furrowing her brow and tilting her head to the side. "What on Earth do you need to get while we're here? I thought we were just killing time as we waited for the snow to go away?"

"I just need to look at something I found online when I was looking at things to do in Bloomington. I'll only be a few minutes," Oliver insisted, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder with a smile on his face.

"Do you want me to come with you?" she asked, her curiosity now piqued.

Oliver shook his head furiously. "Nope, like I said, it will only take me a few minutes. I'm not even sure they'll have what I'm looking for anyways. Why don't you go ahead and get us some ride tickets while I go take a look quickly."

"Okay…" Hermione replied, her voice trailing off. She stepped forward and pressed her lips to his momentarily. "Hurry back."

"Don't worry," Oliver said, kissing her once more. "I will."

. . . . . . . .

Arriving at his destination, Oliver took a deep breath as he thought back over the last three and half years of his relationship with Hermione. They had certainly had their ups and downs, but there wasn't anything Oliver would change. Well that is except for maybe one thing, Hermione's last name.

So since he was stranded in Bloomington, Minnesota at the Mall of America for an impromptu holiday and had been looking at rings for a few months now, Oliver decided there was no time like the present. He had a general idea for a ring, but that didn't mean he was sold on one cut or style over another.

His other problem was going to be how he kept the ring hidden from her ever so watchful eyes. She could spot a present hidden in the very back of his closet, in a secret cabinet from a mile away. This present was certainly going to prove to be quite the challenge to keep hidden if he was successful in his purchase today.

Sighing to himself as he shook his head, Oliver stepped into the jewelry store and began to wander around. His only hope was that something in this store called out to him, since none of the rings he had looked at in Starling City had done any such thing.

"Can I help you, sir?" the shopkeeper asked, walking up to Oliver with a smile on his face.

Oliver turned to look at the older gentleman and smiled, nodding his head. "Actually, yeah. I'm looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend."

"Right this way," he said, turning on his heel and walking toward a display case opposite of where Oliver was standing. When the pair arrived at the case, the shopkeeper went behind the display and opened it up to pull out a small selection of rings. "These rings are your more traditional rings with a single stone."

"In this case," the man added, stepping over to the next case, "we have a selection of rings with a large diamond in the middle and the band is lined with diamonds the whole way around the band."

Oliver shook his head and turned back to the simpler stones. Hermione wouldn't want something extravagant. She had never been one for the fancier things in life. She had told him time and time again that all she needed was him to be happy.

"Simple is more her style, and I think I see one I like over here," Oliver replied, leaning down to look at one of the rings in the case a little closer. After a few minutes of inspection, he tapped on the glass above a ring. "Can I take a closer look at this one?"

. . . . . . . .

Walking into the amusement park, Oliver scanned the crowd for the familiar head of hair that he was used to falling asleep next to every night. It took him a few moments, but he finally found her sitting patiently on a bench near the ferris wheel. Her eyes were wide with excitement as she looked around at all of the lights.

He laughed to himself and shook his head as he approached. When she spotted him, she jumped up from her seat and ran across the walkway to meet him. Pressing up on her tiptoes, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissing him softly.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" she asked, lowering herself back down with a smile on her face.

He nodded and slipped his hand into hers. "So what are we going to ride first to kick off this impromptu holiday?" he asked.

She furrowed her brow at him momentarily and looked around for a bag. "Aren't you going to show me what you bought?" she asked curiously.

Oliver shook his head and leaned down pressing his lips to hers quickly. "Nope. It's a secret!"

"Not fair!" Hermione pouted, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Yes, fair," Oliver replied with a laugh. "So what are we going to ride first?"

"It's a secret," she quipped, moving quickly to the line for the ferris wheel, dragging him behind her.

Oliver shook his head and laughed to himself. It was certainly going to be a challenge keeping the ring box hidden from his beloved until he could get it back to the bunker and hide it someplace she'd never find. At least until he was ready to give it to her when everything was perfect.

The New Year was certainly going to be one to remember.


End file.
